Delsin's Repayment
by trudirewolf
Summary: I'm not big on the whole Humor/Romance genre, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Reggie has survived, and Delsin is going to find a way to repay him at any cost.


InFAMOUS: Delsin's repayment

"You saved me Delsin Rowe." Betty says.  
"We're Akomish. We take care of our own." Delsin replies.  
"Where's Reggie?" She asks.  
"Reggie, uh-"  
"I'm right here."

Both turn to the door to the Longhouse. There he stands. Light blue jeans, blue button shirt, beige Sheriff jacket.  
"R...Reg?" Delsin whispers. They silently came together in a tight hug.  
"Reggie..." Delsin cries. "Reggie... I-I'm so sorry."  
"Hey, don't worry about it, yeah? Why don't you finish up here and we'll talk." Reggie says, gesturing to the rest of the tribe, still ridden with concrete daggers. The younger brother silently nods before hesitantly moving to each and every bed. After about half an hour, he meets Reggie at the picnic table outside. Fetch and Eugene are there, too.

"Hey, D. I bet you want some answers, don't you?" Fetch says, patting the empty seat next to her. He silently sits and nods, a knot forming in his throat. "So, uh, how'd you get out of the river?" he asked.  
"Fetch got me out." Reggie says matter-of-factly. Delsin looks at Fetch with a both thankful, amazed, and surprised look. "I know what it's like to lose a brother." she says, looking away,"Besides, I guess Copman ain't so bad." She smirks a little.  
"Wow. I just... can't thank you enough... Wait, if you got Reggie out an he was still alive, you'd of had to do it during my first fight with Augustine. Why didn't you tell me he was alive?!" Delsin asks, angrily.  
"Eugene told me not to." Fetch said, defensively. Delsin looks over to Eugene, who looks up from his phone.  
"W-what?"  
"Why didn't you tell me Reggie was alive?" Delsin asks again.  
"Raging always gets my party through hard quests." Everyone just stares at him for a moment. "You know, anger is more useful than the spear? I thought Delsin would do better if he was still upset about Reggie..." he looks down.  
"Hey don't sweat it. If it weren't for you, all of these people might be dead inside a week." Reggie says, gesturing to all of the people around them walking for the first time in two weeks. Eugene smiles, nods, and goes back to his phone. "Look I promise, I'm going to make is up to you." Delsin suddenly says to Reggie.

In the next few weeks, Delsin would free the Conduits from Curdun Cay, dismantling the D.U.P. in the process. One day, while talking to a few of the Conduits he freed, he finally realizes how he's going to do it. "Reggie!" Delsin yells, bursting into the living room of their house on the reservation.  
"Jesus! Delsin, quit doing that!" Reggie jumps, and puts a hand to his chest. Delsin sits down next to Reggie on the couch and mutes the T.V.  
"I know how I'm going to repay you!"  
"For the thousandth time, I let go of your hand, you don't need to repay me." Reggie says.  
"Still, I think you'll like this." Delsin pleads, clearly very excited about his idea. Reggie sighs.  
"Alright. What is it?"  
"Well you haven't had a girlfriend since high school, so I thought I'd set you up-"  
"Really? I can meet girls on my own you know."  
"Yeah. No. Anyway, I was talking to this girl I broke out of Curdun and-"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You want to set be up with a woman you met in Curdun Cay?" Reggie interrupts.  
"Yeah. A Conduit. She has brass powers. What's the big deal?" Delsin says.  
"Has she killed anyone?"  
"A, that's racist and B, you've killed plenty of DUP's!" Delsin counters.  
"Has. She. Killed. Anyone." Reggie asks, angrily. Delsin hesitates.  
"Okay, yes. She may have killed a few people, but ONLY in self defense!" He answers."But look, you have so much in common, dude."  
"Oh yeah, like what?" Reggie asks sarcastically.  
"Well, you're a cop, she was in police training seven years ago. You both like the same movies, not newer ones, of course, and she even said she'd like to meet you." Delsin tries. He pulls out his phone and taps it a few times before handing it to Reggie. "That's her." Reggie watched the video for a moment. It was a video of a Conduit showing off her powers on an old car in a scrap mill. She tosses an old doorknob up a few times before it begins glowing. It turns to dust in her hand and absorbs right into her skin. She then outstretched her hand toward the car and released a rain of shiny yellow shrapnel, ripping apart the car's driver door.  
"Nice!" Delsin says from behind the camera. He walks up to the car door. Eugene appears from the side and leans down to assess the damage. He runs a hand gingerly along the holes in the metal left by the Conduit.  
"That's clean through the whole car!" he says, looking back up at the camera. The shot moves to the Conduit, who bows.  
"Thank you! Thank you!" she says, dramatically.

"See, she's awesome!" Delsin says, excitedly. Reggie hands the phone back and sighs, turning the TV back on. "Come on, one date."  
"No-"  
"Hey come on, dude, don't be a dick." Delsin says. Reggie thinks for a minute.  
"Fine. One date." Reggie groans.  
"Yes! Alright, look, Fetch and I were planning to just spend a day walking around Seattle, you know, seeing the sights and watching for DUP's; you two could totally join us!" Delsin suggested. Reggie sighed again.  
"Did Fetch agree to that?" he asks.  
"Since when do you care about what Fetch thinks? And since when did you start calling her 'Fetch'?"  
"Ever since she saved my life. And-if she's ok with it- I'll go." Reggie explains.  
"Well. And it was actually her idea. So it's a double-date then?" Delsin asks. Reggie chuckles.  
"Yeah. It's a double-date." he gets up and walks to the kitchen." What's the dress code?" he asks.  
"Casual. You can where you're Copman cape." Delsin jokes.  
"You're still on that?" Reggie asks, bringing back two beers. 


End file.
